This application requests support for data analyses/ biochemical analyses - - particularly on foods/food groups/food subgroups/their combinations (patterns)/food preparation methods/eating patterns/food- related urinary metabolites and blood pressure (BP) (hypothesis testing and exploratory analyses) - - in the international cooperative INTERMAP Study. INTERMAP is a basic epidemiologic investigation on the role of dietary factors (foods/macro-/micronutrients)/ their urinary metabolites in the etiopatho- genesis population-wide of unfavorable BP levels, including the even more adverse BP patterns of lower socioeconomic (SES) population strata, particularly African-Americans. The multidisciplinary INTERMAP research effort -- based in Chicago and London -- aims to achieve a major advance on these important issues, in a highly cost effective way, based on its vast, unique, in-hand database for 4,680 men and women ages 40-59 from 17 population samples of diverse ethnicity/ SES/ eating practices in four countries (China, Japan, UK, USA). These high-quality standardized data are from four in-depth multi-pass 24-hour dietary recalls/person with computerization of all reported foods/ dietary supplements classified into 23 groups and 119 subgroups, their conversion into nutrients (total: 83);two timed 24-hour urine collections/person with measurement of 24-hour volume, Na, K, Ca, Mg, creatinine, urea, macro-/ microalbuminuria, 23 amino acids, nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) metabolomic scanning for metabolites, eight BP measurements/person at four visits, height, weight, extensive questionnaire data. In 2003-2008 data were reported on influences of multiple individual macro-/micronutrients /urinary metabolites on BP, and on higher BP of lower SES Americans, and northern compared to southern Chinese. Specific aims for 2009-2014 involve elucidating influences on BP of multiple foods/ food groups/ food subgroups/ their combinations (patterns)/ food preparation methods/ eating patterns/food-related urinary metabolites. Primary hypotheses are on relation of 9 foods/ food groups to BP. Analyses are also to explore relations of food intakes/ eating patterns to urinary metabolites (metabolomic analyses), and role of these food/ eating/ metabolic factors in accounting for higher BP levels of lower SES Americans, African-Americans, and northern Chinese. Findings are to be used to estimate favorable impact on BP of multiple improvements in eating patterns by populations, i.e., to enhance dietary recommendations for primary prevention/ control of prehypertension/hypertension with consequence sizable reduction in cardiovascular disease risks.